Suspending Disbelief
by Obsidian55
Summary: Although I was scared, what I was feeling wasn't pure terror, like maybe it should have been. My body was reacting physically to the affront in ways I couldn't control or explain. I was ashamed to admit that the situation — dangerous as it was — was turning me on. Lemony, BDSM one-shot (please read the warnings), threesome, AH.


**I don't own Twilight. Warnings: aspects of non-con/dub-con. I do not condone sexual violence; this is fiction and is just for fun. Currently un-betaed.**

* * *

My husband was away on business for a week. I was used to Edward's frequent absences; he had a demanding sales job. But this time, it was my birthday — today, in fact. He'd known about the timing of the trip for a few weeks, but hadn't been able to get out of going. He'd apologised profusely, of course, saying he'd make it up to me as soon as he was back. I knew it was silly being upset about it — it was just one day like any other. Nothing would change if we celebrated it another time, but I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. I wasn't annoyed with Edward, just with his stupid boss. Surely they could've sent Riley or someone else from the office instead. I wondered if he would manage a quick call with me on Skype before I went out.

I glared in the direction of the overflowing laundry basket, but decided that it could wait another day. The full celebrations may have been on hold, but doing the housework on my birthday was a step too far.

I'd arranged to go out for some drinks with Alice and the girls later, and I was sure that would improve my mood. Even though still I had hours before I needed to think about getting ready, I decided I'd pick out something to wear, just to get it out of the way. Then I could relax for a while in front of the TV, maybe with a glass of wine, knowing I'd still have plenty of time to shower and put on make-up.

I went into the bedroom, glancing in the mirror and deciding it was a good hair day. Some days I felt that my natural brown shade was mousy and boring, but today it looked glossy even to me. I wouldn't need to wash it before I went out. My clothes, on the other hand, would need a little more effort. I was just wearing a scruffy black T-shirt and a navy skirt that had seen better days.

I moved to the wardrobe and picked out two skirts and a dress, laying them on the bed to weigh up my options. The weather was cool at the moment, so the best choice was probably the blue dress — a long, floaty halter-neck. I picked it up and held it up against myself in front of the full length mirror. I hadn't worn it for a while, so it was probably a good idea to try it on to check the fit. Putting the dress down, I took off my T-shirt and bra; I'd need a strapless bra for this one.

As I went to the drawer where I kept my bras, I was suddenly aware of someone's presence behind me. Fear crept over me, knowing that there was a stranger right there in my bedroom, and I was half naked. Before I could even turn around — or scream — he had one large hand clamped tightly over my mouth and the other locked tightly around my left wrist. He twisted my arm behind my back at an uncomfortable angle.

He pushed me forward so that I was bent over the chest of drawers. My free hand went out in front of me, in an attempt to steady myself as I was thrown forward. I wriggled, trying and failing to free myself from his grasp. He was strong, much stronger than I was. Panic swelled up inside me, and I realised I was shaking. I hoped he hasn't noticed that too. I had to avoid showing him any fear.

My hand was pulled from the dresser to join the one he was already holding captive on my lower back. My wrists were being tied together by what felt like a wire zip-tie, tight and unforgiving against my skin.

A chill ran over my body, as I realised that there must be a second person there with us. Both his hands were busy; he couldn't have put the zip-tie on me. I was still bent over in a compromising position, but now I was bound too, and outnumbered by at least two strangers with who knew what sick intentions. I suddenly felt the true helplessness of my situation.

But, although I was scared, what I was feeling wasn't pure terror, like maybe it should have been. My body was reacting physically to the affront in ways I couldn't control or explain. I was ashamed to admit that everything that was happening — dangerous as it was — was turning me on. My uncovered nipples were undeniably hard, and I knew I was wet.

_Bella, get a grip. This isn't one of the BDSM porn videos you sneakily enjoy while Edward's away. This is _real_, who knows what these men have planned for you._

But I couldn't control my body's response.

There was silence, and nobody moved. I thought about trying to struggle or kick them … that was the only sane response, right? But for all I knew, one or both men could be armed. I didn't want to hand myself to them on a plate, but equally I didn't want to risk getting myself hurt.

Two men. _Fuck_, one had been quietly watching as the first one got me where he wanted me, where I couldn't escape. Then he'd made himself known and further restrained me. The zip-tie dug in slightly to my wrists, making me aware of how powerless I was to free myself from it. I was slightly horrified at just how wet I was getting at the idea of two men with me at their disposal.

The second one lifted up my short skirt, and I regretted wearing something that covered me so little. His hands started roaming over my ass cheeks, grabbing roughly at the exposed flesh. The first one whistled, no doubt liking what he saw. The black thong I had on didn't leave much to the imagination.

My thoughts continued to wander away from what was surely normal in my situation. I was wondering what they looked like … judging by the second man's smaller hands and comparative weakness, he seemed to be younger, or at least of smaller build, than the first one. Perhaps I could turn my head enough to get a look at them?

The larger man's firm palm connected with my flesh with a loud smack, followed by a muffled sound that I realised was my own moaning. It wasn't painful, so much as a shock. Another smack landed on the same spot as the first, and I felt a flood of wetness coating my underwear - the torturous humiliation of being spanked while tied up, helpless and watched by another man was pushing all my buttons.

The second man slipped a small finger inside the thong that was doing such a pitiful job of covering me, sliding it along my pussy lips so that I was in no doubt that he could have missed the wetness there.

"Enjoying this are you, Bella?" asked an unmistakeably female voice.

I didn't know whether to be more or less excited at the knowledge that it was in fact another woman's fingers inside of me, touching me intimately. And how did she know my name? I didn't recognise her voice.

"She is! What a little _slut_," she said, spitting the word out almost gleefully.

I made an indignant noise into the man's hand, but the truth was, her words only added to my state of arousal. Her fingers, coated in the undeniable proof of it, continued to slide along my slit, teasing me relentlessly.

In amongst the muddled thoughts clouding my head, it occurred to me that the man hadn't spoken a word yet.

"No doubt, it takes something a little more _depraved_ to really get you off though. Am I right, Bella?" She said, dragging her finger-nails along my ass cheek and down my thigh, making me cry out.

The way she kept using my name was a little creepy. Did the two of them really know something about my late-night viewing? Had they been snooping on me somehow, or was it just bravado?

The woman unzipped my skirt and pulled it down, helping to steady me so I could step out of it.

I fancied I could feel her eyes on me, inspecting me.

"You won't be needing this," she said.

I felt the thong snapping away from my ass crack — cut away. I was totally naked. My body ... my sticking-up ass ... was at their disposal. I was scared, helpless and oh-so turned-on.

"I think you'll like this one, slut," she said, cruelty dripping from her voice.

I heard the sound of something squirting, then felt my ass cheeks parted by her fingers and cold lube being applied around my hole.

The voice of reason in my head was screaming, "No!" and yet somehow, no sounds made it to my mouth, even muffled as it was.

The intrusion of an object, pressing and stretching me, almost took my breath away. I'd never had anything more than a finger there before. And yet, it felt delicious, longed-for. My pussy itself was almost painful with want. I felt dirty for craving this. What was wrong with me? I must be as twisted as they were.

As if he sensed that my soaked pussy was feeling left out, the man dipped his long fingers into the wetness and used it to stroke my clit, while the woman still fingered my pussy. I couldn't hold back the whore-like moan that escaped me. Every brush of his fingers electrified the swollen flesh, sending tingles across my belly and pelvis.

Maybe it was strange that he was concerned with my own pleasure. Or maybe he was getting off on it … from knowing that this slut was enjoying his attack on her.

He lifted his hand from my mouth and spoke for the first time. "Now be a good girl for me, and don't scream, B."

Only one person ever called me that.

My next, unbridled moan made him laugh — a rich, comfortable laugh.

He was tying a blind-fold onto me now. But not one of those harmless, silky affairs that Edward had used on me occasionally; it felt like tough leather. Then he turned me around to face him. I pictured his face, though I could only see blackness.

"I plan on enjoying _all_ of you, but I'm going to take my sweet time. These beautiful tits —" he brushed his hands over each of them, tweaking my hard nipples slightly too hard. " — this mouth —" he put one finger slowly in between my lips for me to suck.

I could taste my own arousal.

"Your wet, hot little pussy —" he inserted the saliva-coated finger right inside of me, pumping it in and out so that I shuddered. "— and of course, I can't forget your precious hole." With this, he gave me a slap on the behind, nudging the butt-plug slightly deeper inside, like I really needed a reminder that it was there. "That would be okay with you, right, B?" His tone was leery, teasing. "I can't wait to feel how tight you are there. I bet I'm in for a treat."

Him being apparently more than okay with trying it made my level of willingness go up a notch.

"I hope the plug is helping to prepare you for me, but I have to warn you, my cock will be a hell of a lot bigger." He laughed. "But I think you know that already."

Hearing him speak like this was new and exciting.

The woman spoke. "You dirty little whore, you wanted this, didn't you? Even before you realised it was actually your own dear husband, and not a stranger. You do _know_ it's Edward don't you?"

I nodded, hoping he hadn't judged me for already being turned-on while still unaware of his identity.

There had been a certain familiarity to his touch, but I'd brushed that thought aside as quickly as it had appeared, sure that Edward was hundreds of miles away and that it was out of the question. Thinking of him had even added to my guilt at being turned-on by the situation. I'd only truly known it was him once he'd spoken.

I stood there, hands tied behind my back, as he stroked my breasts agonisingly softly.

Knowing that it had been him all along added a new frisson of excitement to the situation, as well as filling me with relief. I was safe. I could just enjoy these feelings now, freed from the initial danger and guilt.

And yet, this was an Edward I didn't know. He'd been a little aware of my taste for bondage and submission, but his obvious reluctance to take things very far in the past had meant that I'd never shared the full extent of my fantasies with him. His slight discomfort during our mild play sessions had been enough to persuade me that I should keep the full story to myself. We had to both enjoy it, otherwise there was no point. I didn't want to push him outside of what he was comfortable doing. And so, I'd been restricted to internet porn to satisfy my darker urges.

I didn't know how the fuck he'd found out what my real fantasies were. Or what had persuaded him to get to this point — channelling the energy of the Doms I'd fantasised over, in a way I'd never thought possible. But I certainly wasn't going to do anything to stop it.

I was surprised enough that Edward was up for trying any of this, let alone involving a second woman. But I'd seen all sorts of group sex in porn, and I couldn't deny that being watched was a turn-on for me. I wasn't sure if I would enjoy her actually touching me or vice versa, but I trusted Edward and I'd do pretty much whatever he asked — ordered? — me to.

He wasn't touching me anymore, and I shivered slightly, imagining him and the unknown woman watching my naked form.

"I've thought about this … I don't want you at all uncomfortable, B," Edward said. I recognised the caring side of him in his words, and yet there was a hardness, a determination, in his voice that was less familiar. "I want you to use the safe-word 'red' if, at any point, you're unhappy or you want to stop. 'Yellow' if you need a breather and 'green' to tell me you're fine. And you have the chance to get out of this right now, with no fall-back — are you okay to continue?"

"Yes, oh my God, yes. Green."

He grunted a noise of approval.

He'd obviously thought this through, down to the last details of the safe-word and get-out clause. I couldn't see his facial expression, but from his voice and the vibe I got off him, there was none of the uncertainty I'd detected in our previous dabbles in kinkery. And fuck, was that confidence sexy.

"And if you have a gag on — which you soon will, by the way —""

I shuddered, involuntarily.

"— then the 'stop' signal is making three clear noises and clenching and unclenching your fist. Okay?"

I nodded, hardly able to believe this was happening.

He hoisted me up into his arms and carried me, apparently along the hallway and down the stairs, though my sense of direction didn't allow me to figure out which room he'd taken me to. I heard the woman's footsteps behind us.

"Lower it down please, Victoria," Edward said.

_Lower what down?_

She moved a few steps away from him.

It registered with me that he'd used her name. I couldn't decide whether I was more humiliated or aroused by the presence of this stranger; it was becoming all too clear that the two sensations were closely linked for me.

I heard the sound of something mechanical turning and grinding. The next thing I knew, I was being fixed into a contraption above the ground, at about Edward's waist level. Numerous rope attachments were quickly adjusted so that I was held firmly in position, belly down floor-wards and limbs held up. The binds around me felt thick and rough, and the way my body swayed slightly, I imagined I must be suspended from the ceiling. I must look a sight.

My knees were bent and I was locked in position, ankles tied to thighs, and legs splayed at an obscene angle, feet pulled upwards by the ropes. My hands were still tied behind my back, but now my arms were stretched out and up away from my body. I felt pulls on my pony-tail as yet another taut rope was fixed around that, pulling my head up at an angle.

Finally, I felt someone put the promised ball-gag into my mouth — I'd seen them enough times, but never worn one. The thick leather strap held a rubber ball in my open mouth. It was quite firm when I bit down on it, and meant that I could only breathe properly through my nose. Until I got used to that and to this position, I was going to have to deal with light-headedness as well as everything else.

My thigh brushed past Edward's rock hard erection through the material of his trousers, before there were more noises and I felt myself moving upwards into the air.

"Sorry, love, but I'm going to leave you up there for a little while," called Edward, from below.

"Don't go anywhere!" Victoria added, somewhat evilly.

I heard their footsteps disappearing. I could feel everything keenly: the cool air on my exposed, wet pussy; the pull of the ropes on my ankles, hands and hair, the butt plug, snug in my ass; the leather of the ball gag and mask tight around my face; the sway of my body from the ceiling. Picturing myself trussed up like this, just hung there like a piece of meat awaiting their return, made me feel impossibly, desperately turned on. I began to moan against the ball in frustration, wishing that I could move to touch myself. I needed friction, someone's fingers on my pussy. How long would they make me wait?

I'd be so desperate when they got back that I really would have no boundaries. He could do whatever he pleased. Even if that was to make Victoria give me an orgasm somehow. That thought was too much for me, and I felt arousal beginning to trickle down my thigh. I smelt it too, the air thick with my own desire. They'd both know how ready I was for whatever they'd planned when they returned.

The longer I waited, the more I began to imagine what they were going to do to me. They'd lower me down, then perhaps Edward would get Victoria to eat me out. He'd whip me while she watched, and force me to give him head, shoving his cock in my mouth. Then he'd take out the butt plug and fuck me senseless in the ass while I remained suspended in my ropes, unable to close my legs, both my holes accessible to his hands and his cock, to do as he pleased with. Victoria would be there watching the whole time.

I didn't know if I was waiting minutes or hours. But eventually, when I was almost sobbing with frustration, they came back.

They lowered me back down, achingly slowly, and Edward took off my blind-fold. Both of them were naked, Edward standing just in front of me — though I couldn't touch him — and Victoria to one side. We were in the lounge, and I was suspended from its high ceiling. Most of the furniture had been taken out, giving the room a different feel. It wasn't as homely or mundane,

_How had he had the chance to come inside and rearrange things without me hearing?_

As my eyes adjusted to the light, they were drawn to Edward's sculpted body and his hard cock. It had only been a few days since I'd last seen him, but he still took my breath away. Then I looked over to the fiery-haired woman at his side. She was slight and pale, with a neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair that matched her red hair. Her breasts were smaller than mine, with pale pink nipples that were almost too large in comparison.

I looked back at Edward, noting how he was watching at me, proud and lustful, with barely a glance in Victoria's direction, so I felt no jealousy of her. She was only there to help him bring me pleasure, or perhaps to add to his — but his pleasure and mine were surely the same thing.

She moved around me, to where my legs were held open by the ropes, and softly grazed my slick folds with the tip of her finger. The achingly inadequate contact made me cry out in desperation, the sound muffled into an anguished moan around my ball-gag.

"I think she's ready for you now," Victoria observed.

Edward's lips curled upwards a little smugly.

But I was too turned-on to care if they found my needy state entertaining. I didn't care about anything else, so long as they started to touch me — even if that meant them teasing me. I needed something, quickly. Some friction, some sensation. Most of all I wanted my pussy to be filled, like my mouth and my ass-hole were already … by her fingers, his cock, a toy, whatever I could get, really. I was happy to be used however he saw fit.

"Do you like this, Bella?"

_Um, duh?_

"Being suspended by ropes … held in place, helpless and waiting for me to fuck you?"

His rough words took me by surprise, but the talk of fucking was something I could go along with. I made what I hoped was an encouraging noise into the ball.

"Victoria, I want you to try tasting her. I want to see how she reacts."

The surprised squeak that came out of me made his eyebrows hitch.

The slim redhead did as she was told and kneeled between my legs. I could feel her hot breath on my pussy. I wriggled the fraction I was able to in my restraints, desperately trying to get closer.

I couldn't think straight. My mind was blank except for touches, licks … strokes. And this woman was about to give me them.

"Now," Edward demanded, his eyes darkening, lustfully.

Her tongue made contact with my expectant flesh. It darted across me, warm and wet, dipping and swirling. It followed a different rhythm from what Edward's would have. The initial sweet relief of finally feeling someone bestow attention on my pussy turned into sensory overload as my clit became swollen and sensitive and I craved added penetration.

I'd closed my eyes, but when I opened them briefly, I saw Edward watching my face intently, looking lustful. The knowledge that Edward was getting off on seeing another woman do this to me made it even more intense.

Then Victoria stopped.

_Why have you stopped? I'm not done yet!_

I moaned softly.

"Shall I use my fingers, Edward?" she asked.

_Yes! Fingers … good!_

"No. That's enough for now." His voice was hard.

_Fuckkkkkk! Are you trying to kill me here?_

Victoria moved away and I began to wonder if he was trying to torture me. I'd already waited for them to start — I wasn't sure I could last any longer if they left me alone again.

Edward moved away from his position watching me to somewhere out of sight, and I began to panic, screaming in anguish into the damned ball-gag.

But after a minute or so — thank fuck — I felt him coming to stand between my thighs. The feel of his body against mine was full of promise.

Victoria curled up on a soft chair a few metres in front of me, making herself comfortable, ready for the show, a sly smile on her face.

He pushed his fingers inside my pussy for a moment, and then replaced them with his thick cock.

I groaned in relief as he pushed it inside me, filling my pussy just like I'd been craving. I feared I might explode within seconds after so much anticipation and build-up.

Somehow, I didn't though. Maybe it was _too_ much. I couldn't think straight_._

Nothing, no one existed any longer except the two of us and what we were doing here. He had one hand firmly on each of my ass cheeks now, using the leverage to push my suspended body onto his cock for each hard thrust. He moved in and out, fucking me hard, stretching me deliciously and sating my need. The unfamiliar feeling of the rubber plug filling up my ass at the same time as him fucking me added to the thrill. We hadn't played much with my ass before, and it felt so forbidden.

He put pressure on the butt plug with his fingers, as he continued to thrust, making a fresh flood of wetness coat his cock.

"Do you like the feeling of this plug in your ass while I fuck your pussy, you dirty girl?"

I moaned against the ball-gag.

"Yeah? So sexy. That's just for starters, though. I already told you I plan to use _all_ your holes tonight."

Edward wasn't usually so vocal, or so base. All his rough breathing and primal moans too … this was so raw.

I couldn't move my hips, bound and suspended as I was, so all the movement was coming from him. It meant that he controlled how deeply and how hard he moved inside me. And oh, it was deep and it was hard — unforgiving. But I wanted it so badly. Warmth spread across my belly as I took what he was giving me.

"Victoria's a lucky girl. Getting quite a show here," he said teasingly.

_Victoria! Oh, God!_ I looked at her again. The sight of the pale stranger silently watching us made me feel humiliated. Especially when I pictured how she'd acquainted herself with me so intimately earlier, on Edward's request. But the humiliation only added to my arousal.

He kept on thrusting.

"Oh yeah, baby ... that's it. So wet … feels so good!"

He was grunting and breathing more heavily, moving faster, harder. When he began to swirl his thumb over my clit, it was too much, and I finally tumbled over the precipice I'd been dangling on. If I was falling to my death, at least I'd die in ecstasy.

His ragged moans and a final scream told me that he too was coming. I felt his cock pulsing and spurting inside of me.

"Fuck! Bella!"

He withdrew, and stroked my ass and the skin on the back of my thigh softly with his fingers. "Wow."

He came round to crouch down in front of me, so that I could see his face and touched my cheek. "Was that okay?" He took out my ball-gag, leaving it hanging down loose around my neck. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Green, Edward, very green," I said, glad I still appeared to have the power of speech.

His look of relief was replaced by a smirk. "Want more?"

"Yes, please."

"Victoria? Can you come and see to Bella's pussy again? You can use your hands too, this time, whatever seems appropriate." The dominant tone had returned to his voice.

"I want my wife good and ready for me again."

Edward came to stand in front of me. His cock was almost limp, sated for now, but he had a glint in his eyes.

"I need to put this on you again now, my love."

I opened my mouth to allow him to put the ball-gag back into place.

He stood watching, as Victoria began to tease my pussy again. I'd had the few moments I usually needed to recover after coming. Stimulation would feel too sensitive immediately afterwards. But once I'd had that time to get my breath back, the second orgasm was usually a lot more intense. Given how good the first one had been, I couldn't _imagine_ such a level of mind-blowing.

Victoria's tongue lapping at my juices felt even better than it had the first time. She must be able to taste my cum mixed with Edward's. She was seeing — tasting — for herself the evidence of my whorish enjoyment of his hard fucking while I was tied up and helpless. With every flick of her tongue, she'd detect my desire to submit to him, my pleasure at having a stranger lick me on his command.

He watched as drool ran down my chin, the ball-gag forcing my mouth to be held open unnaturally wide, my head pulled up by the rope attached to my hair. He took his limp cock in his hand and began palming it, eyes fixed on my suspended form, glancing from my face to my chest and to Victoria between my legs.

She put a finger inside of me while continuing to lick. I felt a trickle of cum from earlier running down my thigh. She added one, two more fingers, moving them in slow, steady thrusts and curling them upwards so that they pushed on the right spot inside.

Edward continued to rub his hardening cock.

"Is she getting you ready for me now, pet?"

I didn't mind her 'getting me ready' for him, but I didn't want to come from her directly. Unfortunately, I probably wasn't going to have much choice. I moaned, tensing my body up in an effort to hold back, but it only had the effect of making my pussy tighter around her fingers and my ass-hole more aware of the plug filling it. Every soft pass of her tongue over my clit made holding on a desperate task.

"Oh God," I tried to moan around the ball-gag, though it came out intelligible.

It simply wasn't possible for me to think of things that weren't to do with fucking with all of this going on — ropes, gags, a woman eating me out, Edward stroking himself in front of me. I could see his face, but my own body was cock level. And it was so beautifully thick and long.

"Bella, I'm going to have to fuck your face now." His words were a strange mixture of apologetic and stern. Almost as if he didn't really want to do it, but it was for my own good. I didn't disagree.

Evidently, he didn't want me to come purely from Victoria's hands either.

He paused for a split second. If he was expecting to see and hear me signal to safe-word, then he was wrong.

He moved in closer, giving his long cock one last stroke before taking the ball-gag out of my mouth. I held my mouth open obediently, and he shoved his cock in. Victoria was still stimulating me with her hands and mouth, and I thought back to his words, 'using every hole'. All my holes were filled, and it felt glorious. Sinful. Depraved.

He started off moving slowly in and out of my mouth. But gradually, he started to thrust deeper, until he really was fucking my mouth. I couldn't move away even if I'd wanted to because my head was held at this angle by the rope around my ponytail. I liked the feeling of his cock pumping and out relentlessly, pushing me to my limits. A few times, I was close to gagging and the noises I was making probably sounded like the girls in the pornos I'd watched, but each time, he adjusted how deep he was going so that it was never beyond my capabilities for more than a few seconds.

"That's it. Good girl. Take my cock … take all of it."

I wanted to please him, to service him as best I could.

All the time that I was being used by him, Victoria continued her sensory attack on my pussy. How I'd managed to hold it together this long was a mystery. If you could call my overloaded senses 'together'.

"How does it feel … another girl going down on you? Does it turn you on?"

I couldn't answer; he was continuing to thrust into my mouth. "Do you wish it was me, Bella?"

I felt pretty content how I was, in fact. Though I hadn't realised just how neglected my breasts had been, until he suddenly put his hands on them. At first, he grabbed at their pendulous forms, hanging down away from my body. Then he tugged hard at both nipples. That's when I was gone. Lost beyond all recognition. Delirious. Unable to scream because my mouth was full of thick cock as I came, hard, onto Victoria's talented mouth and fingers.

She stopped once it was obvious I'd come, but Edward continued, and I prepared myself to swallow. He sometimes did come twice, and today it seemed almost certain.

But to my surprise, he pulled out. My mouth and lips were messy with his pre-cum. I closed my mouth, my jaw aching slightly. I stared first at his erection, then up to his face, wondering why he'd stopped.

"_Fuck_. That was so hot. Seeing you come like that. But I'm not quite ready myself yet … I want to hold off so I can sample your tight little hole," he explained, stroking my cheek with an incongruous tenderness. "I think you'll enjoy having my cock in your ass. It should help that you're so ready for me now."

I was a little scared. I'd got used to the full feeling of the butt-plug — actually I was enjoying it — but having something the size of his cock in there was a totally different matter. I really did want to try this though, and I trusted him. He had to be right that being this excited would help things along.

"Shh … try to relax." He could see the apprehension on my face. "What colour are we?"

I felt bad that he had to ask, but it was reassuring.

"Green, Edward … just ..."

"I'll go slowly, I promise." He lifted up one hand, gesturing to the door. "Victoria, that's it for you now. Can you leave us in private?"

She walked past us, out of the room.

While her participation had been pretty hot, I was glad that for something so new to me — to us — that we were alone again. Also, I was relieved that she'd never been more than a helper. I think I would have felt jealous if Edward had done anything to her, or vice versa. Though I was sure I'd have given it a try if he'd wanted to.

He moved out of sight to stand between my legs. He stroked my inner thighs, soothingly, until I began to relax more. Then, he moved his hand to my ass cheeks, just stroking softly me. After a while longer, he took the plug slowly out of me. My ass felt strange once there was nothing there. He liberally applied fresh lube to my ass-hole and to himself … to his cock, presumably.

I shuddered slightly, but it was more with excitement than fear. This was something I'd watched so many times, something I'd wanted us to try for a long time.

He put one finger slightly inside. That felt fine, smaller than the butt-plug had been. His other hand began touching my pussy. The combination felt nice and I knew I was starting to relax more back there. He added a second finger to my hole, then started sliding them in and out shallowly and very gently. That was a new sensation, and quite a bit tighter, but with the more familiar feeling of him rubbing my clit, the overall feeling was pleasurable.

"I think you're ready now. Still okay?"

I whispered, "Yes," and he took his fingers out, placing the head of his cock at my rear entrance. His other hand continued to play with my clit, as he pushed the tip inside of me. It was warm compared to the cold lube. The pressure was uncomfortable at first, and I was scared that I'd want him to stop, but I began to get used to it. I was thankful that he hadn't started moving straight away. Gradually, he pushed a tiny bit further in, and then retreated, beginning a slow rhythm in and out.

"Mmm … wow, so tight," he said, huskily.

My discomfort was starting to be overtaken by pleasure, the novel thrill of the act and all its illicit associations making my pussy wetter and wetter, as well as the physical stimulation I was receiving from two angles.

"Are you okay? Is this too much?" he asked.

"No … want more, please," I panted.

"I think next time, I'll have to film this."

He moved in a fraction deeper, thrusting gently. His fingers moved inside my pussy at the same time.

"So — fucking — sexy." He smacked my butt cheek twice, hard, in between the words, and I flooded with arousal, surprised.

His breathing was ragged. "Gonna come … let me come in your ass."

As he did so with a loud moan, I reached my own earth-shattering peak. I couldn't remember ever having felt so good.

He pulled out of me, the lube making wet noises. My ass felt a little sore but it only barely registered with me. I realised I was still whimpering softly.

"Fucking hell, that was amazing."

"Yes," I managed.

"Are you okay?" Edward walked around to look at me from the front, looking concerned as he wiped away a tear that I hadn't realised was running down my cheek. "Bella … I —"

"Those are happy tears, I promise," I said, honestly, smiling contently.

He looked relieved and happy and leaned in to kiss me for the first time.

Once he'd untied me and got me down, he kissed me some more and helped clean me up. He lay me on the sofa, stroking and kissing me softly all over, concentrating especially on the areas where I had marks from the ropes that had held me in position for him. My ankles, my thighs, my arms.

I'd enjoyed him being rough with me, taunting me, but his current sweet, gentle actions were equally welcome.

"How did you know, Edward?" I asked. Curiosity had been burning in me.

"Know what? About your taste for … this sort of stuff?"

It was weird hearing him unable to put my kinky side into words. He'd been more than comfortable to express himself earlier on.

"Yes."

"It was obvious, love. Obvious that you weren't getting everything you craved. You were so responsive when we did that sort of thing. And I used your laptop a few weeks ago … you had something open on your browser … porn. Pretty extreme stuff."

I blushed.

"I closed it right away, don't worry … I didn't look at your history or anything," he clarified, quickly. "But it got me wondering. I wanted to make you happy, and I thought I should try this type of thing at least once before I decided it wasn't for me. I know I haven't been that open-minded before, but this time I needed to really go for it … to really mean it. Then I realised it was your birthday coming up. I made some enquiries, found a local BDSM community …"

I'd never thought of doing that. All my experience of this came only from watching porn sites, but I knew what I liked. The thought of straight-laced Edward venturing inside one of those places intrigued me. I loved his dedication to the task, but I hoped he hadn't found it too shocking.

"A dom there gave me some advice, and introduced me to his Sub, Victoria. He agreed to 'lend' me her as part of her training. I think she was pretty helpful, right?" He smiled.

"I liked her being there, yes," I admitted a little shyly. "Did you like it?"

"Yes — it was hot. Her doing things to you, I mean. I suppose her presence helped me to get into character … to remember that I was meant to be in charge."

"And did you enjoy it? Would you do it again?" He'd certainly seemed more comfortable than our previous attempts at light bondage or him slapping me. But this evening had been so much more extreme. I hoped I hadn't pushed him into doing anything that he'd found distasteful.

"I did, and I would do it again. Definitely." He smiled, and his eyes glinted. "Something seemed to click for me today. Maybe it was because I'd seen what you were looking at on your laptop, and because of how turned-on you got today … there was no doubt in my mind about whether you were enjoying it, or that you wanted it. I think I'd always been worried I'd hurt you or something. But I wasn't this time, so I enjoyed it too. In fact, I have a ton of ideas for next time ..."

"Next time?" My mind danced with the possibilities.

"If you want to do it again, that is."

"Of course, Edward. Maybe we could watch some of those porn sites together to get ideas. Or even visit your BDSM club together. For research."

"For research ..." he repeated, licking his lips.

From the look on his face, I wondered if he too was considering more. One thing at a time, I supposed.

Glancing over at the clock, I suddenly noticed the time. We'd been in this room for hours — I was going to be late for my girls' night out. How was I going to explain where I'd been? And why I had rope burns on my wrists?

"Shit, Alice … I was meant to be going out."

"Don't worry, love." He kissed me once on the lips. "I called her to say I was taking you out for dinner. It's rearranged for tomorrow night, now."

"Thank you. Wow, you really thought of everything, didn't you?" I touched his lip with my finger, looking at him with wonder and with love.

"So, was it a good birthday surprise?"

"The best! I loved it, _really_." It dawned on me. "Was there really ever a business trip?"

"Nope. That was all part of my cunning plot to capture you and take you." He grinned. "Up the ass. Did you really think I'd miss your birthday? I've got a more conventional present for you too, though … you can see it later on."

I smiled and leaned back into his chest, letting his arms wrap around me protectively.

I was so happy to finally be sharing this with Edward, no longer having to restrict my fantasies to being a dirty little secret I only indulged in when he was away. They'd been fun as that too, of course, but now a new chapter seemed to be beginning. I'd get to experience things for myself, with Edward, not just watch others doing it. He was my husband, and I wanted to share every part of myself with him. I'd been too scared to tell him before, but now I could truly do that. And as they say, two is better than one. We had a lot of fun ahead of us.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
